thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: The Trail to Udugu
It was a peaceful day in the Pridelands. Belee and Denahi were spending time together at the Meadow. They were settled down underneath the baobab tree. "I love you Nahi." Belee said suddenly. "I love you too" Denahi said. Suddenly, Kion and Kiara padded up to them. Kiara cleared her throat. "I have a surprise for you, you're coming with me on the Trail to Udugu" Kiara said. "Where's Udugu?" Belee asked. "Is it in the Pridelands?" Denahi added. Kiara and Kion exchanged a glance, and chuckled. "The Trail to Udugu is a very important part of growing up within the royal family" Kion said. "Did you and Mon do it?" Denahi asked. Kion nodded. "I'm sure you'll both enjoy this experience very much" he said. Kiara cleared her throat. "Let's go" she said. Belee pressed her muzzle against Kion's cheek. "I love you" she said. "I love you too. Have a good time" Kion said. Denahi curled his tail around Belee's shoulders. They rushed after Kiara. "This is nice. It's been so long since we've spent time together" Kiara said. "What's going to be at Udugu?" Belee asked. "You'll see." Kiara answered. Her expression brightened. She padded up, and gestured towards a bramble enclosure. "Here's a way to our destination" she said. Belee and Denahi exchanged a glances. "Really?" Denahi asked. Kiara nodded. "If you tell us where Udugu is, I bet I can find an easier path." Belee said. Kiara chuckled. "There isn't an easy path, but there is a way to get through all these thorns without a scratch" she said. She lifted a bramble tendril. Belee and Denahi moved forward. "I can crawl under the branches to get through the thorns" Denahi said brightly. He winced as he scrambled through the opening. "Nahi, over the thorns is the right way" Belee said. She jumped onto the bramble thicket. "That's not what I meant" Kiara sighed. She watched Belee wince, and stumble towards the end of the path. Kiara chuckled. "I hope they make it" she said quietly. She turned, and padded off. Belee leapt down to join Denahi. "Where's Mom?" She asked. Denahi shrugged. "I don't know" he said. "Mom?!" Belee called. She and Denahi exchanged a glance. "Where could she have gone?" Denahi asked. Belee's expression brightened. "Look Nahi. I see tracks" she said. She knelt to examine them. "Do they have Mom's scent?" Denahi asked. Belee nodded. "Follow me!" She called. She bounded off. Denahi rushed after her. Suddenly, they came upon a ledge. "They just stop right here?" Denahi said slowly. "That doesn't make sense. Mom couldn't have disappeared" Belee said. "Did we follow the right trail?" Denahi asked. Belee unsheathed her claws. She glanced up. "'There's a trail. I'm sure Mom climbed up there" she said. "Then so will we. You can climb onto my shoulders" Denahi said. "Are you sure?" Belee asked. Denahi nodded. "You can track her better then me" he said. "What about you" Belee pointed out. "We'll find Mom by working together" Denahi said. He crouched down, and waited as Belee scrambled onto his shoulders. "Are you okay, Belee?" He asked. Belee nodded. Denahi straighted up, and waited while Belee climbed onto the ledge. "Is she up there?" He called. Belee nodded. Kiara appeared beside her, and smiled affectionally at her son. "Hello darling!" She called. She leapt down to join him. Denahi stretched to rub his muzzle against her cheek. "Weren't you going to show us Udugu, Mom?" He asked. Kiara's expression softened. "I think you've found it" she said. "Really?" Belee asked. "Come on down and I'll explain" Kiara said. Belee leapt down, and landed beside Denahi. "Udugu isn't a place. It's another word for kinship. You found Udugu when you decided to work together to look for me." Kiara said. "We did?" Denahi asked. "Yes, I'm very proud of you" Kiara said. "Thanks, Mom." Denahi said. "Let's go home and tell Kion." Belee said eagerly, Kiara nodded, and they began to head back to Pride Rock. When they arrived, Kion rushed to greet them. "How'd it go, did you find Udugu?" He asked. Belee and Denahi exchanged a glance, and nodded. "We found it. But it's not really a place." Belee said. "It's about us working together as brother and sister." Denahi added. "It's an important lesson." Kion said. Kiara nodded. "It is, especially for you two. Someday, both of you will be responsible for protecting and caring for the inhabitants of the Pridelands." She explained. "So hold on to what you learned today. Then you'll always have Udugu." Kion purred. He rubbed a paw against Belee's cheek. "I am so proud of both of you." He said warmly. "Thanks, Kion." Denahi said. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics